gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hinowa
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Hinowa (日輪), also known as The Sun of Yoshiwara (吉原の太陽), and Yoshiwara Paradise's (吉原桃源郷) is the highest ranking courtesan and de facto leader of Yoshiwara. Background She was sold by her parents to Housen when she was a child. Much to Housen's surprise, she kept persisting Housen to enjoy the sun more. Because of her personality, she was popular with clients and other courtesans. She tried to escape from Yoshiwara with Seita but was caught by Housen and the Hyakka while she was on the surface. Before being captured she handed Seita to an old man who Housen threatened to kill if Hinowa did not go back. After Hinowa's submission, Housen cut her Achilles' tendons making it impossible for Hinowa to walk or even stand, and stop her from leaving Yoshiwara ever again. Appearance She has black hair and blue eyes. They say her eyes are so sharp that it reminds one of sunlight. Her face is extremely beautiful. Personality She is the sun of the eternal night of Yoshiwara, where the women are treated as inmates in a prison, but only her eyes show no signs of weariness, vulgarity or worry. Even though she's stuck underground, her soul remains unbroken. She will never lose her true beauty. All the women of Yoshiwara have great respect for her, and all the men love her, even though she's beyond their reach, as stated by Night King Hosen in Episode 139. However, she has a strong fierce spirit and selflessness as seen how to protect Tsukuyo she fought a catfight with the head courtesan and risked being in trouble for her. Relationships Family *'Seita': ]] She is the mother of Seita, even though they are not related by blood, because she cared for him and protected him after he was born. Friends & Allies *'Tsukuyo': Having grown up under Hinowa for years, Tsukuyo had become attached and loyal to her. Tsukuyo also seems to look up to Hinowa for hope in the dark, & underground world of Yoshiwara, to a point where she referred to Hinowa as "The Sun of Yoshiwara". *'Sakata Gintoki': Since he defeated the Night King, Hinowa started to respect Gintoki as a savior of Yoshiwara. Also she seems to notice his influence on Tsukuyo and often asks him to keep company for her like in episode 181 where she made her "spend the night" with Gintoki. She also seems to trust him since she often entrusts him with many tasks, like teaching Seita. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc After the Yoshiwara arc, she is alive and well, living with Seita and Tsukuyo in Yoshiwara. Red Spider Arc Kintama Arc Courtesan of a Nation Arc Love Potion Arc Silver Soul Arc Hinowa's Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-03-14-16h41m17s235.png 023061.JPG 011280.JPG 013720.JPG 5641848-5.jpg 010227.JPG 25-173242.jpg 25-28213.jpg 25-813252.jpg 26-08958469.jpg 26-103235235.jpg 027458.JPG 25_062-1.jpg|Comic Vol 25 25_061.jpg|Comic Vol 25 023002.JPG 008984.JPG gintama250-30.jpg 5641848-14.jpg Ccbf7aab1a3256edee9ff6da4002e823.jpg CiFuMZjUUAAIqbi.jpg Tea.jpg a0d37000526b5482f9f7f72d2d33caa5.jpg 3268050c.jpg Trivia *Tsukuyo, whose name contains tsuki, meaning "Moon", is referred to as Yoshiwara's Moon, just as Hinowa is referred to as its Sun. *Much as she is a very dignified character, she is not immune to Sakata Gintoki's scatological innuendos. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human